1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel, and more particularly to a wheel including a number of spokes that may be detachably secured to the wheel rim of the wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical wheels comprise a wheel rim and a number of spokes threaded through the wheel rim, for securing the wheel rim to a hub member which will then be attached to a wheel axle.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,994,559 to Carlson et al. discloses one of the typical wheels and also comprises a number of spokes to be threaded through the wheel rim, for securing the wheel rim to the hub member.
Normally, the wheel rim includes a number of orifices formed therein, and each of the longitudinal spokes includes an enlarged head formed on one end thereof, for engaging and anchoring or securing the longitudinal spokes to the wheel rim, after the longitudinal spokes have been engaged through the orifices of the wheel rim.
However, the spokes include a longitudinal structure that may not be easily engaged or threaded through the orifices of the wheel rim, such that the workers or the users have to spend a lot of time to engage or to thread the longitudinal spokes through the orifices of the wheel rim.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional spokes for wheels.